board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters XIV
Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters XIV is a Save My contest run by FFDragon. It is the fourteenth contest in the "Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters" contest series. It is the first in which raytan7585 was not the host. Due to the alt voting issues plaguing the previous rendition, the decision was made to forgo the usual cuts, leading to a massively-expanded field. Rules - A normal Save My Character contest. You post a character and he/she is saved. Last character saved is eliminated from the contest and a new day begins. - You can save a character once per hour. (2 characters for the first XX rounds) - A character needs X votes to be saved (X increases as more characters are eliminated). - X different users need to save a character for that character to be saved, X being the number of required saves. - Last character unsaved is eliminated. - No alts, No rallying, No post deletion/editing. - If you want to update, make sure it's accurate. - Only FFDragon can start up new topics. - If a post of yours causes a lawerying you will be banned for the next five rounds. - Banned users: UltraAirForce The Results 1. Zack Fair 2. Squall Leonhart 3. Rikku 4. Vivi Ornitier 5. Delita Hyral 6. Rydia of Mist 7. Barret Wallace 8. Tidus 9. Zell Dincht 10. Lightning 11. Sephiroth 12. Zidane Tribal 13. Cloud of Darkness 14. Kefka Palazzo 15. Adelbert Steiner 16. Bartz Klauser 17. Locke Cole 18. Hope Estheim 19. Yuffie Kisaragi 20. Cissnei 21. Celes Chere 22. Auron 23. Kuja 24. Blank 25. Yuna 26. Wiegraf Folles 27. Aeris Gainsborough 28. Setzer Gabbiani 29. Cecil Harvey (L) 30. Gilgamesh 31. Quistis Trepe 32. Larsa Ferrinas Solidor 33. Dad 34. Seymour Guado 35. Selphie Tilmitt 36. Tristam 37. Cloud Strife 38. Edgar Figaro 39. Balthier Bunansa 40. Kain Highwind 41. Beatrix 42. Mog 43. Freya Crescent 44. Rinoa Heartilly 45. Jecht 46. Dr. Cidolfus Demen Bunansa 47. Cid Highwind 48. Tifa Lockhart 49. Lulu 50. Black Mage 51. Agrias Oaks 52. Garnet Til Alexandros XVII 53. Rubicante 54. Oerba Yun Fang 55. Ultros 56. Sazh Katzroy 57. Doomtrain 58. Snow Villiers 59. Cyan Garamonde 60. Porom 61. Basch von Rosenberg 62. Edge 63. Golbez 64. Ashelia "Ashe" B'nargin Dalmasca (L) 65. Relm Arrowny 66. Gabranth 67. Irvine Kinneas 68. Emperor Mateus 69. Fran 70. Cid Pollendina (L) 71. Terra Branford 72. Reno 73. Ultimecia (L) 74. Marche Radiuju 75. Red XIII 76. Gippal 77. Ramza Beoulve 78. Edea Kramer 79. Laguna Loire 80. Vincent Valentine 81. Sabin Figaro 82. Seifer Almasy 83. Lenna Charlotte Tycoon 84. Shadow 85. Quina Quen 86. Garland 87. Rude 88. Galuf Halm Baldesion 89. Wakka 90. Oerba Dia Vanille 91. ExDeath 92. Serah 93. Cidolfus Orlandeau 94. Rufus Shinra 95. Fujin 96. Gau 97. Reddas 98. Reeve Tuesti 99. Black Mage No. 288 100. Professor Hojo 101. Faris Scherwiz 102. Edward Chris von Muir Category:Save My